Ark 23 Episode 22: Rebirth
Participates 1107331082 Gong Li 10.jpg|Tomoko vvgfhhgngjhgbjjhhhhhfdhgygvv_by_musane-d89yc1z.png|Suijin Ziyi Zhang --5.jpg|Sian megurine_luka_render_by_megurineluis-d6ehrq1.png|Kimiko/Lala Alfred3.jpg|Alfred original-anime-asian-oriental-fantasy-dragons-men-males-boy-wallpaper_1806615246.jpg|Isato Sonade * Sian Tetsu-Yun * Kimiko 'Lala' Nakamura * Lady Suijin * Tomoko Tetsu * Alfred * Isato Sonade Severing the Ties to the Past Kimiko Nakamura lets out a long sigh her cerulean eyes looking up at the infamous YC that’s been engraved at the side of the towering structure known to all as Yun Towers in the heart of D2, her left foot emerging first out of the black 1950s style Sedan soon followed by its mate and a group of others most of them computer techs and engineers while the rest were connected to the city of Kasaihana itself. All there to help the 19 year old pink haired beauty who was dressed in a white two piece suit look and matching heels do one thing help her in the task of overhauling the brain of what the board of the company believed was computerized monster better know to everyone as Alfred. A highly advance learning A.I. that had been created by none other than Donnie Yun himself almost 80 years ago to serve as a companion/ aid of the company’s late C.E.O. and more recently the guardian of its previous one and his brother. A machine that so far ahead of its time that even Lala hated the fact that only Sian, Daisuke and Damon had the pleasure of meeting him. But from what she’d gathered in the reports from those who had stakes in Yun Corp, Alfred was something far less friendly if one could imagine. There were some suspicions that he was also involved with several disappearance of board members as well. So much so that calls were being placed to the Damian and Dai directly in regards to him. Each questioning the sound judgment of the elder Yuns for having left such a manipulative and wicked creature in charge and even some begging the former C.E.O. to retake his place at the head of the company. To which Daisuke refused stating that he wished to remain with his new wife and family which consisted now of him, Sian, and now just recently his infant sister in law, Melina in Wakanda. Something Lala wagered had more to do with her sister, Sian’s growing disgust of Kasaihana and its citizens in the wake of her mother’s death at the hands of a madman more than anything. But still….naming her to be the company’s new CEO….that was a great stretch of the imagination. It wasn't like Sian would wake up one day and suddenly fall in love with the place….haha in fact it would only make her despise it more if in fact that were humanly possibly to do at the moment. Lala told herself remembering briefly the look of hatred and contempt on Sian’s face when last they spoke upon her reaching the frozen hills of northern Asia. The home of the Sonade Family. This permitting Balalaika and the others to safely return to Roanapur to discuss other matters. “Miss Nakamura, Mr. Sato is here.” A familiar voice from behind her would say his tower frame well compared to hers of 5’6 coming forwards from the building dressed in a suit making itself known before her. “Kuma I presume.” Lala would ask knowing a bit about the male that had addressed her one of which was that he was male of very little words and more action as he gives a gesture with his eyes to answer said question which was good enough for her. “Very well, everyone into positions.” She’d say turning on her heels to entering the front door of the establishment with her YC badge in hand as she walks giving it a quick tap on the door before letting herself and those that were originally with her inside. While the others moved around the perimeter in order to begin a power shut down that would fuck over the city for the next 24 hours. It was pretty drastic she knew but Lala couldn't take a chance of Alfred gaining another source of power or rebooting himself in mist of them trying to replace his cybernetic brain. That would be chaotic for everyone involved, not mention if he’d managed to save a back up of himself somewhere too. Which was why she was here, to wipe any and all data banks and servers tied to Yun Corp clean and also seal off all the Yun Patriarch’s work for good so that no one not even his descendants could or would ever have access to it again before the world wide announcement was to be made that Sian would take over as the company’s new CEO. As if he’d watching them from the shadows Alfred would emerge in stealth like manner from the shadows in order to greet the group that had entered within several of the teams dividing off into smaller ones in order to head to the areas in which they were assigned so that the power shut down of the block could begin. “Ah Miss. Nakamura what a pleasant surprise, the board didn't tell me that the head of the Wakandan Cybertronic division would be coming today.” He’d croon Lala carefully keeping her eyes on the towering stature of an A.I. as she suddenly became the focus of his attention…more like his suspicions as he did take note of the men leaving the lobby and heading off in other areas leaving behind Lala, Kuma, a man he’d never too much cared for himself, and another in which he’d never laid eyes on. But was trying to get data on as he scanned his face and began a facial scan through his endless data banks. “That’s because I'm not here to see the board Alfred, I’m here to see you.” Lala would reply softly. “Oh? To what do I owe the honor?” “It’s simple really….I’m here to shut you the fuck down.” She’d say with a smile but the moment the word ‘down’ moved over the pink hair female’s lips the power to the main frame of the building would suddenly go out. As would the servers, the breakers, lights, back up generators and all other power sources in out of the building, especially computers and other areas within a 100 mile radius. With the blackout serving as a distraction for Alfred (possibly who knows I’m just making this up as I go haha) Lala would immediately go in towards his chest plate, tear it back, impute several code onto the core panel, and the power cell inside of it projecting itself out from his body before she was finally able to grab it in order to shut down the large vibranium giant, who immediately crashed down onto his knees almost flattening her as she jumps back several feet from him still holding the core in hand. “Yikes that was close. Good job yall. Hey Sato-san, he’s all yours!” Lala would say looking back at a woman who was wearing a white lab coat a black dress, and some heels holding a briefcase in hand to which woman would reply, “Very well then let’s get to work shall we…..” going for a closer look at the machine before her as Lala look to Kuma who has already begun to take his leave of the room in order gather up all the research and other items from his former employer's research and creations to be placed and transported in the trucks out back to the vaults as per Damon Yun's orders. O Death Where is your Power Now? Sian stood quietly in the mist of the training hall of the Sonade Family dressed in just a black tank top, a pair of grey sweat pants, and some beat up old sneakers on with both arms bent at the elbows at her side and fingers curled into the palms of her hands forming fists at her side. Taking in a breath of air into her lungs through her nose the 19 year old beauty would focus her chi into that one point of her body (her lungs) gathering as much of the regenerative power from her oni as she could there before attempting to expel it slowly from her lips in the form of a white vapor which would rotate itself around in mid-air forming itself into a small sphere of the same aura upon complete solidification of its power. Thus permitting Sian to close her lips and her moon lit orbs to watch the ball of light matriculate itself in mid-air for a moment before dissipating completely from her view, the young yuki-onna giving a satisfactory smile at what she’d just done before attempting to do so again. From her place deep inside of the young yuki-onnas mind the Lady Suijin watched this with intrigue taking note that all of the training that her charge had done over the course of their weeks at sea were finally paying off as the essence from the breath being expelled began to show fruit of Sian having mastered the power of breathing life into lifeless dolls such as was the case of her poor mother, Tomoko whose body was almost completely finished with the rejuvenating process as the heart had begun to resume its normal functions the day the ship docked at the private harbors of her clan, all that was needed now was her soul of which the serpentine goddess had hidden in the last place any one would look and would present it once everything was ready. “Lady Sian, Lady Sian!” The sounds of hurried foot steps entering the large dojo styled room filling her ear drums as first she’d glance towards her phone taking note to the calls that had been made towards the line most of which were from Daisuke while the rest were from the various adopted aunts and uncles that made up from the various crime organizations that were affiliated with her mother. A simple look of disgust hitting her face as she saw that it was people she seriously didn’t wish to speak to as they all now were tied to the trash of THAT place before turning her attention in the direction of voice that called her as a young servant ran at full speeds into the room and almost destroyed half of the artifacts inside when attempting to slow down so that he could bow. Apparently he was rather clumsy to boot too the raven hair girl surmised rolling her eyes some what she looks to the male for a moment as he scrambles to get back to his feet before finally walking over to him with a smile on her lips as she bends over at the waist slight to ask, “Yes…what is it?” “Your m-m-m-mother…her body…its….,” The boy shrieked extending his right arm forward in order to point in the direction in which he’d come from almost in a hysterical state prompting Sian turn her gaze towards the door before standing upright once again to head towards the door, in the direction of the south wing of the stately winter mansion. Pretty much ignoring all those who’d she pass on her way as they spoke to her. The curiosity of just what in the hell the male was talking about getting the better of her raven haired beauty as she moved through one corridor after another until at last she reaches the burial shrine which currently housed the body of her mother, in preparations for the funeral that was to take place in 3 more days. Casually giving the door several raps with her left hand just in case the undertaker was in dressing Moko for burial, Sian waits to see if anyone would answer first before lowering her hand so that she could push the sliding door back in order to enter the building, the main hall of the room decorated with white roses and lilies both of which were her mother’s favorite two flowers. An ivory alter in which candles burned along with incense of myrrh and jasmine all around it and body of the deceased with a picture of the woman who was in fact the center of the 19 year old’s world, now laying cold and lifeless in the closed up hand made ivory casket behind said alter or so she believed as she moves to close the door she’d come in carefully before turning around completely to see with her own blue eyes just what in the hell had upset the servant so badly to point he was on the brink of death from fear. There trying to move the lid of the casket were two pale hands pushing up against its makings, doing all that they could to escape and this was without even having a soul or being given the Breath of Life to reanimate the body at all! (This is just how strong Tomoko’s will is folks) Sian was absolutely speechless her eyes having widened almost in terror rather than disbelief as the rattling from the box continues the lid starting break away somewhat from the power thrusts being give it by the woman that was inside. By this point Suijin would have emerge from the body of her charge quite amazed herself at what was happening here as well as she’d used the power of regeneration many times before in life and afterwards but never had she seen something like this before. To the Lady it would appear as if Tomoko were taking her own will and turning it into pure energy to force what normally would be a lifeless inanimate body to move box starting to rock to the point that it began to rock knocking over several candles and the alter in front of it before completely toppling over from the gurney it was on onto the floor side ways smashing the lid to pieces in several places. The noise alone scaring the breaks off of two servants that were near the shrine doing their days work and sent them running into order to find the Lady of the house, Shizumi for fear it might be thieves attempting to steal the artifacts placed on Tomoko’s body as part the Shinto traditions. Sian would immediately bolt from the place where her feet stood bolted to the ground for some time in direction the box; kneeling quickly to the floor in order to try and get the pieces of oak she could get to with her hands in order to pull them back. With tears flowing down her soft beautiful face. Whilst on the other end Tomoko with her sheer will alone helped her as much as she could push back against the wooden until at last the hands of both mother and daughter touched once more allowing Sian to be able to pull her mother out through the open that they both made and into her arms with Suijin herself looking on. Sian would hold onto her mother hugging her as if tomorrow weren’t promised the soft beating of her heart reverberating in ears. Though the raven haired beauty didn’t know how this was happened or why as she’d been told that her mother would be nothing more than living shell by Suijin once all the wounds and damage were completely healed and everything was in functioning order again within her body she was grateful for it none the less pulling away for a moment in order to look Moko in the face. But when she did Sian discovered something most shocking! The face of the woman who'd given her life had completely changed!! No longer did she look as she had in the photo that sat on the altar’s mantle up above them but more regal if one would dare to call it…as her facial features resembled that more of her grandmother Shizumi’s with its high cheek bones and almost model like features. Her eyes were more Asian like in their dimension and the color of pure water (clear) and her once raven mane now kissed with a hue of golden brown making Moko look more like she 19 in age rather than 38. It was almost as if coming back from the grave had given Tomoko not only a brand new lease of life but a new identity to go with it as well too. But for Suijin it was a look she was all too familiar with as it was the very same look that her own daughter had during her time on earth which made the oni smile some what as it was a sign that Tomoyo had taken pity on her namesake at some point in the process. Understanding that she wouldn't be able to return to the realm of the living as she was being that she was supposed to be dead and all and gifted her a look that would help her in the days ahead to reclaim at least some parts of her life, despite this gift Suijin could sense that Sian wasn't the least bit pleased about the change. “Oh don’t you even start with me…” the Lady hisses at her quickly in hopes of cutting the teen off at the pass before she’d even opened her mouth. “…your main concern now is giving her the Breath of Life as her will power will only hold out for so long.” “And then what?” “She'll die…again and I won't be able to help her this time.” “It won’t do any good anyway without her soul.” “Don’t worry about that right….now concentrate. I want you to close you eyes and breathe….” Suijin states in calm state knowing full well that the Shinto Gods wouldn't dare come looking for the soul of a deceased person inside that of a living one, namely Tomoko’s own daughter. Looking to her mother first, who now seemed completely exhausted from the efforts she'd given using the only thing most humans had to live in order to move her body then back to Suijin Sian knew she had little choice but obey if she wanted to revive her completely. With that being said she closes her eyes and does what is asked of her, pacing her breathes slowly by inhaling through the nose as the techniques of Tai chi teaches and calmly exhaling through the mouth several times, the whole time using the mental parts of her mind to focus on the person for whom this is meant for which was so unlike that of the first time when she was in dojo practicing this technique. “Remember that water teaches us understanding…let your emotions flow into this just as water does into a stream.” Suijin would go on to say watching carefully as Sian takes in another set of breathes expelling them slowly but just as she takes in the last one she holds it more a moment her mind moving through the memories and moments of her life that all were made special just because of her mother being there for them. From her first day of school to the bands first gig and yeah even them hanging out in Kasaihana’s malls with Lala, all those memories were what made her heart swell but none so much as when Moko hosted a video chat between them for her to be at her wedding despite not being able to physically be there due to her condition. It was to say the least a total blow away to her to hear her mother say, “I do.” The priest asked who give this woman away to this man. Sian starting to smile as the tears roll down her cheeks softly as she pushes the energy of her chi inside of her lungs causing to the expand gradually like those of a frog’s cheeks just before he decides to croak, the power needed to expel gathering there for several minutes before she expels it out once more slowly through her lips in like a faint blue mist/vapor. Continuing to use the mental status of her mind to shape the in into a much larger ball before her before lowering her head closer towards her mother’s her hand moving towards her lips in order to part them before using the remainder of the air inside of her lungs to push the orb forward into her mouth. Tomoko’s body giving off a momentary glow as show that the gift given was revitalizing her own powers, the look upon her face moving more into a tranquil state as if she were truly sleeping before thunderous sound of stampeding feet storm towards the shrine from the outside. Isato, immediately thrusting the doors back with haste not only with Uramasa in hand but with every member of her mother’s family armed to the teeth ready to defend her poor mother’s body to death from the supposed “thief.” When in fact it was only just Sian sitting in the mist of a pretty messed up room holding what they knew to be Tomoko’s dead body in her arms. Realizing that this was about to go down all south on at 75mph Sian starts to try and explain this as everyone begins to file into the building but wasn’t until someone steps onto something that sounded like the oh so sicken sound of a neck being snap in two that Moko suddenly jerks upright screaming like a schoolgirl in a horror movie as the sound jogs the last thing she felt before the world around her went completely black. Scaring the completely hell outta everyone in the room some even high tailing the fuck outta there at the sight of a ‘dead woman’ (XD) actually moving around as she frantically looks around trying figure out just where in the name in hell was she, why where that was smelled of burial incense and….where was... “Akuma.” Her husband’s name immediately falling from her lips and almost at once Tomoko tries to move to her feet up out of Sian’s arms dressed in a funeral kimono, the sense of urgency in her heart and mind being more real to her than anything else as she somehow in her condition manages to stand and head thru the aisle of the shrine still slightly impaired visually towards the doors. But as she struggles to make it there another cruel fact from that day suddenly assaults the mental cortexes of her mind as the sound of gun being fired goes off, a male’s body suddenly falls to the ground, her own screams of horror as she watches the man she loves be murdered right before her very eyes, before his body bursts into flames upon contact of it touching the floor, leaving nothing but a burnt imprint onto the floor as proof of there even being another there outside of herself. Moko would grip both sides of her head screaming tears rolling down her cheeks as she falls to her knees, “Akuma nooo!!” she would sob tearfully mourning, tearing at her hair and clothes at the lost of her beloved. “OKAA-SAN!” Prompting Sian to get up from where she was and go over to her mother in order to comfort her, her own eyes looking up at Suijin who stood aloof from her charge as if to ask what in the hell was going on? “She’s reliving her last known memory, apparently your father was the first to die and she followed him. But due to us it’s paying it backwards to her.” The Lady would explain to her as Sian looks down at her weeping mother and wraps both of her arms around the woman she believed was the one of the strongest she knew, in her most weaken state with the rest of their family looking on. Returning Back Kasaihana? Later on that evening…………… Sian would stand quietly holding that of her cell phone to her ear listening to what was really a four way conversation between herself, her father in law Damian Yun, her husband, and brother in law. Apparently during her absence several things had transpired between the current faction of board members and the now reigning CEO of the Kasaihanian based company of Yun Corp, Alfred. Things that prompted the remaining members who from what the young raven haired beauty was hearing from Damian to actually fear for their lives as well as their own safety to boot and actually ask or rather pleaded as again what it sounded to her for Dai to retake his position as head of the company. A matter that even Sian knew from her discussions with her husband that he would never do, and not just for her sakes either contrary to popular belief. Dai like most in the capital of Wakanda was tired of the senseless fighting or rather battles the evolved in Kasaihana. Most of which was over turf or dirt that no one not even the Yakuza Clans themselves would ever really own as someone would always OWN them instead, by means of a bullet or some other senseless act that would bring about their demises. It was all just one vicious yet demeaning cycle, and something that he refused to bring up the next generation of his family in. Hence the move to the country to begin with. But now there was talk….that the plague they had left was coming there as they were to host the Games as proposed by Sector Olympus and there was nothing that they or any one else could do about it. She broke the silence with, “Bullshit!” giving her head a slight turn as she spied her Great Grandfather emerging from her mother’s bedroom his noble features still showing signs of worry and confusion at what all had transpired back there in the shrine as Sian moved to hide the look of disgust and anger that riddled hers. In her ear she could hear Damon telling her that he understood her anger more so than any the agitation in the voice of once powerful prince from the Land of Fire, ringing more loudly than anything that either Daisuke or his father could say right at that moment to her. “Aight then fine, let the pigs come. Tch I've been itching to rearrange some ones face for the past few weeks.” Sian would reply back motioning her right hand into the palm of her left simultaneously using her right fingers to crack the knuckles of her left, the ideal kicking Sector’s asses to, from, and up the fuck outta Wakanda causes the serpentine bound onihoruda’s lips to smile with wicked intentions. Only to have Daisuke rain on her proverbial parade, “Love no…that I won’t allow.” “Say the fuck what?!” “Sian I can't risk it especially after what we've just gone through.” His words drawing his wife back to just what had transpired many nights before they both returned to the compound to discover the terrifying nightmare that was “magically” placed on their front door. Some which made her blush in the mist of her rage as Daisuke was referring to the possibility of her being with child again which she wasn’t while the other knew that both her brother n law were given Dai some serious what the fuck looks or wondering just what in the hell he was talking about. But rather than entertain them the eldest of the two sons continued to say, “Damon, dad and I will remain here and deal with the games while you head to Kasaihana and with Lala prepare for a press conference that will announce you as taking over as the new CEO of Yun Corp.” Now to hear this was like a literally being spat in the face to the 19 year old. “DAISUKE YUN ARE YOU MAD!?! THAT CITY…” was all shot out of her mouth along and possibly some flames too if that were possibly to a Yuki Onna to do prompting Isato immediately to reach for the phone she holding and place to his own ear taking over the conversation from that point as the ice blue hues of his eyes giving his granddaughter the very same stare they would his own daughter when she was in one of her foul moods causing Sian to feel as if she shrank about 10 inches below the man as he speaks with his great-grandson in law in his old man’s pitch that he uses when he’s in his shopped in District 2, “Ah yes Daisuke, how are you my boy?” –pauses- “Good glad to hear it.” –pauses- “You must forgive Sian, she’s been quite a mess as of late with the lost of her mother and quite coincidentally her coming back to life too. “–pauses again- “A message, but of course I'll be sure to pass it along to her once she’s calmed down.” The elder Sonade would listen in carefully on the details that Dai was trying to pass along to his wife before her temper hit over 9000 (yes I had to lol) nodding his head some as he states his “mhms” at every other word. “I see, yes I'll be sure to tell her. Yes and you too goodbye…oh and Daisuke you really must come up here and see us sometime, Mai would just love to have you three visit for a spell.” Isato chuckles for moment hanging up the phone with ease before turning his icy gaze back to Sian clearing his throat with ease in order speak in the more youthful tone that she was accustomed too, the visage of the 6’0 or so male wearing a informal kimono and his silver blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail coming into full view as he would proceed to hand her the phone back. “Sian, do you remember what I told you on your wedding day?” “Hai Grandfather.” “And yet you just deliberately over stepped those lines, when all your husband is trying to do is the task you openly stated before thousands that you would let him do…that job being to protect you and possibly lives that would come from your womb.” Elder Sonade would say his tone firm and absolute like the laws that govern the very house she stood in. “If protecting me, means sending me away and treating me like child then my husband’s got the wrong girl.” She'd shoot back causing Isato to slightly agree with her there. “So then what will you do?” “I’ll go to Kasaihana and deal with whatever’s there that has to be dealt with first, after that I’m gonna head back home. It’s time that someone put these “Gods” in their fucking place.” Sian would state attempting to turn on her heels in order to leave her great grandfather to his whims. Isato would nod his head to this knowing what strong headed girls he had to begin with, so there was no use in trying to talk them out of something once they’d made it up in their minds to do it. “Very then but before you storm off into the winds of war with our banner held high in retribution, as I did promise Daisuke I would sent you off to Kasaihana. I have a favor to ask.” He would look in her general direction as she moves to walk past him stopping on the dime at his request for a favor looking the male in the face as he reaches into the left sleeve of his kimono in order to retrieve his pipe, so that he place it to his lips and then light it with a chi technique that even Sian herself had never seen before (Ice Flames). Something he did rather on purpose to intrigue her as he so often did when she was a child before it finally caught to the Chinese tobacco that was inside and taking several puffs from it then saying, “Stay with us a while longer, just until your mother is strong enough to care for herself and I can send for your sister. Besides you and Tomoko have a plenty a deal to catch up on of that I am certain of and after all that you've been through with her death and now her resurrection, something I’m sure you had some help in doing you need to be around family.” The older man spying the truth behind Sian now that he was no longer amongst the clamor of the others, the visage of the ancestral mother herself also being seen in his eyes along side his great granddaughter’s. “But I will understand if you decline.” Sian could only smile at her grandfather understanding that being in a world where women were the majority and he along with the other few males bore to the Sonade family were in the few that at least some of the feminine charms would rub off onto him, this one being guilty tripping people into doing what you want them to do as walks over towards him giving him a hug. “Alright Grandpa, you win I’ll stay but just until Melina get’s here after than I’m outta here.” She tells him Isato giving her a hug back laughing. “You got a deal.” Category:Ark 23